This disclosure relates to a labeling and manufacturing method for applying labels to a device utilizing temporary adhesive patches in a build-to-order environment.
This application relates to U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,337, issued on Nov. 6, 2001, entitled Automated Consolidation Station, naming Lorne Marcum as inventor. The issued patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and is assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure.
In many manufacturing assembly lines, various labels must be applied to the device being manufactured and/or tested, especially in connection with electronic devices, such as computers.
However, because these labels often must be permanently applied to the device being manufactured at an early stage of manufacturing for identification purposes, and cannot be stored further down the assembly line, they are wasted when they are damaged or when the device fails, or is damaged, during the later stages of the manufacturing process. Because labels are relatively expensive, this can significantly increase the manufacturing costs.
Therefore, what is needed is a manufacturing method according to which a label is temporarily attached to the device being manufactured at an initial stage of the manufacturing process, and then is permanently attached at the end of the process. Thus, if the label is damaged, or if the device being manufactured fails or is damaged during the manufacturing process, the label can be used on another device.
According to an embodiment, a label is temporarily attached to the device being manufactured at an early stage of the manufacturing process, and then is permanently attached at a later stage of the process.